Intro to Serathoul
Overview Serathoul is a 'steam age' roleplaying server in which only new characters will be accepted, but they may be of any difficulty setting. Serathoul runs on a 24/7 no lag, non-Hamachi server with a large player slot capacity, hosted by TmagBloodz. This is my first server, built with the goal of preserving fair, realistic, and above all, fun roleplaying for a game that suits the genre well. I'll be honest, I would like this server to be rather exclusive, but only in order to make sure that every member is capable of following the rules, contributing to the storyline, and keeping their attitude in check. This is not meant to discourage anyone from applying, but know that your application will be judged with a high level of scrutiny and foresight. I have built the world of Serathoul with the utmost of care so that you, the players can have a unique experience, and I ask that you respect the hardwork I have put into the world by keeping it aesthetically pleasing and free of grief. Administrators Blind_Panda - {Perok} Umbra Vorago - {Valathorn} Monkeysfist101 - {Jon Whitemaw} Moderators Squinky Vorago - {Vanya} Elkiller - {Kione al Katash} Wulfos604 - {Varrix} Hollow Echoes - {Gaspard} Server Host TmagBloodz Wiki Keepers Ninja_Niner - {Quentio} Spookeh - {Darias} Mynameisak - {Thantos Mason} Technical Staff/TShock Liaison Entarium/Deanthelis - {No in-game character} Rules 1. No griefing, by which I mean no destroying other people's structures, including pre-existing ones, without permission, no sabotaging wires for the lulz (however, engineers may disarm traps if they have an IC reason to do so, and the wire is not inside a block), and no chat trolling. 2. No metagaming, by which I mean no using information that you learn OOC from chat, no seeing through walls, and no playing the game as you normally would (your main goal is to roleplay, not get the best armor and weapons ASAP). 3. Follow the rules of your archetype (for example, do not go mining unless you are a miner). 4. No spawning bosses. All items recieved by beating them will be available by other means. 5. Do not litter the landscape with random blocks and structures. Also, try not to terraform extensively. 6. Only steal if it fits your character, and if the victim is online at the time. Also, if you are convicted of theft IC and defeated, you must return the stolen items. 7. All OOC (out of character) statements must be in parentheses, but try to limit your OOC conversation. 8. No bringing in items or health/mana points from other worlds. 9. Keep gift giving to a minimum. You can reward people for helping you out, but don't give away good items for no IC reason. 10. Keep cussing to a minimum as well. 11. Follow the rules regarding living arrangements and city loyalties. Leadership Many, if not all of the leaders, including city and guild leaders, will be chosen before the server is opened, and they will get to come in before anyone else to begin getting things in order. To apply for a leadership role, add which one you are applying for in the optional category of your application and why you think you would be good for that role. Also, it would help if your backstory worked with that leadership role, but know that getting the role is not guaranteed, so try not to change things too dramatically. Privilages will be outlined if you are chosen. Note that not every guild has a single leader. Death You may create a character with any difficulty setting, but honestly, softcore is recommended. If you die, than you are considered 'Injured' for two in game days. When you are under Injured status, you must remain in the general vicinity of your home, you cannot fight, you cannot wear armor, and you cannot wear accessories. If you are a merchant, and you were somehow killed, then you can still go about your shop upkeeping, but with the above conditions enforced. The same goes for other shopkeepers or other laborers. If you are killed in PvP, the same applies, but if they were reprimanding you for theft, they will come to your home and retrieve the stolen items. Or, if they were either assassinating you or killing you in battle, then you are under an intensified version of the Injured status in which you cannot do anything for three in game days, so you may as well log off and wait an hour. Note that at any time, you can choose to kill off your player, but others cannot technically perma. kill you. If you are hardcore, however, then you are under held under the assumption that your character dies permanently upon death, so be careful choosing this setting. If others are telling you that it would benefit the story if your character dies, and if they have killed you in battle, you are encouraged to consider the advice. Relics Relics are items that cannot be crafted or found in the underground biome, such as the Muramasa, or the Handgun. Because there is no Dungeon on this custom map, the contents of it are labeled as relics, and the items crafted from Meteorite are also relics. Relics are recieved through a variety of ways, and they may either be limited in supply or unlimited. Possible methods of obtaining a relic are being given that relic as gear for a guild, being given one as a reward by a city leader for incredible service, or finding one in a Daemon Ruin underground. Note that these are not the only three methods. You may be wondering why powerful weapons such as the Adamantite Sword are not considered relics while weaker versions like the Breaker Blade are. This is because as the roleplay storyline progresses, miners will be able to find 1.1 ores underground, which will then be crafted by crafsmen, and sold by Merchants for a very high price. Due to this, money hacking will be strictly banned, but there will be plenty of methods for every archetype to earn money while following the rules. Banned Items This may seem slightly lenient compared to other servers, but the list of banned items are as follows: Application Form Character Name: it sound like an actual name, please. Not something like 'spacejockie11' Character Age: please. I am aware that I didn't put life spans on the races,so you can assume that not of them reach above 110. Character Gender: Class/Subclass: Archetype: '''refer to your race's current population when choosing your archetype so that you can help to avoid your race having too many of a single archetype. '''Race: Character Personality: Background Information: of 10 sentences, please. Like I said, judgement will be rather strict, so put some effort into this. Why You Should Be Accepted: me you can be mature and creative. If you wish to be a city or guild leader, add in the optional category described in the Leadership section. This includes: Which postion you would like to apply for, and why you would be good for this position.